Indiana University conducts research with human participants on two major research campuses, and five regional campuses. Unfortunately, each campus has its own data management system so coordination is impossible. The project will create a robust electronic research administration (ERA) system to assist in the management of studies with human participants. The system will provide web-based entry screens for researcher to submit new studies, continuing review reports, amendments, adverse events, and miscellaneous communications to the respective campus's compliance offices. Since the database will be common for all campuses, oversight and coordination will become a much easier task. The system will have functional linkages to our conflict of interest committees. There will also be report screens for PIs to track the status of their protocols and down-load their currently approved consent form. Finally, the system will be closely integrated to the other modules of our ERA system. We will also use resources from this grant to update our web-based educational program for new researchers, and also create a "refresher" and new information module for continuing investigators. We will enhance our educational program for IRB members by creating several web-based interactive case-study modules. Finally, we will create an education brochure for social/behavior science research participants. We will share these educational programs with three hospitals in Indiana (they are all independent of the University). We will also share the materials with Northern Kentucky University, Jackson State University (Mississippi), and Moi University (Eldoret, Kenya).